futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch
Episode Number: "4ACV01" Title: "Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" Original Airdate: January 12, 2003 Starring: Kif, Amy, Leela Also Starring:Fry, Zapp Special Guests: Intro Promotion: "BIGFOOT'S CHOICE" Intro Cartoon: Directed by: Wes Archer Assistant Director: Jess Espanola Written by: Bill Odenkirk Storyboard Artist: Bob Bowen Amy sneaks on board the Planet Express ship because it is flying near where Kif is stationed. When Zapp Brannigan sees the ship, they climb aboard. On the Nimbus ship, Kif shows Amy the HoloShed to show her what life would be like with him. However, the shed malfunctions and the holograms become real, blasting a hole in the wall. Everybody is sucked towards the hole, and everybody touches everybody else. At the hospital later, it is announced that Kif is pregnant. It is initially believed that Amy is the mother. However, as Kif's race reproduces through touch, and, as Fry points out, everyone on the ship touched Kif, it is unclear who the mother is. Professor Hubert Farnsworth uses an invention of his, the Maternifuge, to determine who is the real mother and discovers it is Leela. Later on, at Fry and Bender's apartment for the pre-birth celebrations, Amy decides she can't go through with this and runs away, leaving Kif just as his babies are about to be born. Planet Express escorts Kif to the planet where he was born, and just as Kif is about to give birth, Amy appears, saying she wants to be with him. After Kif gives birth, the babies, in a tadpole-like state, are nearly attacked but Amy fends off the attackers. The kids are left to swim about until they grow up. Two of Kif's babies collide in the water, exhibiting Amy's klutzy behavior; then one swims in front of the camera and blinks a cyclopean eye. This suggests that in truth Leela and Amy both contributed their DNA. References *The HoloShed (and its frequent malfunctions turning holograms "real") are parodies of the holodeck from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *The animation of the Planet Express Ship entering the Nimbus' cargo hold may be a visual reference to the film Moonraker, although a similarity to several shots from You Only Live Twice is also apparent. *Kif's ability to climb walls is similar to that of several types of gecko. *Among the holographs who become rampant are Professor Moriarty, Attila the Hun, Jack the Ripper and an evil version of Abraham Lincoln. Professor Moriarty actually "came alive" in two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation while Jack the Ripper and Lincoln appeared in the Star Trek: The Original Series; "Evil Lincoln" is a specific reference to the episode "The Savage Curtain", where aliens pit some of history's most iconic heroes (including Lincoln) against its most hated villains. *The sick bay scene is a parody of that from Star Trek: The Original Series, complete with sound effects. The sign references a creature from the series called a Horta, which gives severe acid burns. The sick bay's doctor is an obvious parody of Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and is named "Veins" in a deleted scene. Category:Episodes